This is a clinical trial of antihypertensive pharmacologic treatment and, in a specific subset, cholesterol-lowering, in high-risk hypertensive patients. The purpose is to determine whether the incidence of coronary heart disease and myocardial infarction differs between diuretic treatment and three alternative antihypertensive pharmacologic treatments - a calcium antagonist, an ACE inhibitor, and an alpha adrenergic blocker. As of February 2000, we have enrolled 53 patients. Enrollment is closed and we are now in the follow-up period. Future plans are to monitor for cardiovascular events and maintain enrollees in the protocol. This year the PI hosted an appreciation dinner for study participants.